The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of rupturewort plant, botanically known as Herniaria glabra ‘Sea Foam’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sea Foam’.
‘Sea Foam’ originated as a naturally occuring branch sport (mutation) of an unnamed plant of the species, Herniaria glabra in Nunica, Mich. The original mutated parent plant, which led to ‘Sea Foam’ was growing in a nursery setting within a 60 square feet planting of the species H. glabra. The discoverer noticed a branch sport mutation with leaves edged in creamy yellow and later isolated the branch sport and named it ‘Sea Foam’.
The species, H. glabra, typically displays all green leaves and tiny green flowers. ‘Sea Foam’ differs principally in having leaves that are green centered with broad margins of creamy yellow and creamy yellow flowers. The plant habit of ‘Sea Foam’ is similar to the parent species. There are no other known cultivars or varieties of this species known to the inventor.
The first successful asexual reproduction of ‘Sea Foam’ was carried out by its discoverer. This propagation took place under controlled conditions in Nunica, Mich. on Jun. 1, 2003. The mutated stem was excised, sectioned into two ⅜ inch long cuttings (bottom set of leaves removed from each), treated with 3000 ppm IBA, stuck in a porous organic growing medium in a 3¼ in. diameter pot, and placed under intermittent mist. Both cuttings formed roots in two weeks, survived, and were grown on to mature size. Once rooted, the plantlets took 2 months to fill a 3-inch diameter pot. At that point, the plants were planted into an outdoor growing bed where, during a 12 month period, they sprawl to a diameter of 1 foot across and continued to display leaves that were green centered and edged in creamy yellow, in contrast to the parent species which has leaves that are all green.
The characteristics of the cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.